clarencefanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Five nights at rough riders elementary 2
Its a fan-made game released in 25 of June, the game like the frist, and is now avaiable for download. Teaser releases The teasers images are added every day, and show some mysterious messages on the second game. Plot The second game (Five nights at rough riders elementary 2) is based on the second movie of Clarence (Clarence the movie 2). The game is set in Aberdale of elementary after the city, Joshua's brother, Jason maverik, decided to take revenge by making another even stronger than the previous sauce and hypnotize the population of Aberdale to get rich enough to buy all new products the Rough riders chicken, and Clarence has to resolve this problem again. Night 1: '''The night one is easy, you are Clarence, you will receive a Sumo connection in alque-touch, it is in the ventilation and will tell you how things in the room, for now no student is active tonight, nor Joshua ghost. '''Night 2: '''This night is easy and the first time the aberdale students are active, Percy and Chelsea are active that night and the Joshua ghost can rarely appear. '''Night 3: '''This night is medium is not quite so easy as night 2 that night before you start, you will see a cutscene of Jeff fleeing Percy, Chelsea and Joshua brother who seem mesmerized after they reach Jeff, the screen is static and you go to night 2, where Jeff and Malessica are active. '''Night 4: '''After winning the night 3, you go to a mini game where controls Sumo and go walking by the school taking money Clarence, after collecting all the mini game is over and you go to night 4, there you need to take care as Sumo, kimby, bhreen and Joshua ghost are active! '''Night 5: '''Before you begin, the player sees a cutscene where his Joshua's brother is negotiating with the mayor of Aberdale when custscene ends with someone saying "Ready?" On the night five, the player must proceed with extreme caution because the ghost Joshua and students are very active tonight! Characters * '''Clarence: He is the main protagonist of the game, you control it in the evenings, and you have to protect yourself until 6 in the morning where students and employees fall asleep, it's up to you to save the school. * Sumo: He is the second protagonist to 3 night when it is mesmerized by the sauce, he talks to you on the phone at night 1 and night 2, but there is no sign of him at night 3, when hypnotized ... He becomes one of "them" and he hides in closets, then the player should check the cabinet 12 to him rush out and go to Clarence. * Percy: '''Percy is mesmerized like the others, it will act normally and go through slowly from room to room until you reach the player. * '''Joshua's brother: It is the main antagonist of the game, he put Rough riders chicken right back in Aberdale school after Joshua died, and mesmerized the students, but he has no appearance in playable game nights. * Chelsea: '''Chelsea is mesmerized like the others, it will act normally and go through slowly from room to room until you reach the player. * '''Jeff: Every time Jeff appears close to Clarence, you should look at the cameras to prevent its jumpscare and be hypnotized. * Malessica: '''Malessica is mesmerized like the others, it will act normally and go through slowly from room to room until you reach the player. * '''Bhreen: Bhreen will try to go for ventilation to Clarence, to avoid being hypnotized by Bhreen, you close the vent, but can not leave it closed for a long time because you will lose air inside the room, be careful! * Joshua's ghost: '''Yes, he came back, but when he shows up in your room, look at the cameras to avoid his attack. * '''Kimby *'Victor' Endings Has the bad ending and good ending. Bad ending This ending appears when you end the game normally, and staff and students stopped being hypnotized, but not remember anything, then blame the whole mess by Clarence and Clarence and employees should clean up in the end. Good ending You can avoid the bad end and get the good ending, just you collect all the monies in Clarence minigame Sumo after completing the night 2, after the good end, it appears the cutscene of Clarence defeating Joshua's brother and saving the school after all students celebrate with Clarence. Gallery Category:Video Games Category:FNARRE